


How to feed your Serperior

by RyouBoy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Illustrations, Other, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyouBoy/pseuds/RyouBoy
Summary: Ryou pays a visit to a zoo enclosure to feed his favorite Pokémon. It does not go as he expected.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	How to feed your Serperior

Though the required paperwork ought to have driven anyone into a boredom-induced torpor, Ryou remained absolutely ecstatic as he flipped through the foot-tall stack, skipping over the finer print as he scanned the pages to sign his name on each dotted line. Sure, the sheer amount of paper seemed a bit extreme just to be allowed entry during a feeding session. But Ryou wasn’t about to contend statutes and regulations when he could barely wait to step into the enclosure of his favorite Pokémon.

Especially so when it was a first for the Poké-zoo to allow a member of the general public anywhere near its prized Serperior.

As soon as he’d signed the last slip, two staff members stood ready to escort him. Ryou popped from his chair and followed with a spring on his step, feeling so happy it made him giddy as he wondered whether it would be a boring affair like helping fill the food tray and leave, or if he’d get close enough to pet or maybe even hand-feed the pokémon. He didn't notice their little procession wasn't bringing any berries or kibble or whatnot.

He eyed each little nook and cranny of the enclosure as they approached, heart pounding as the creature still eluded his gaze even as they reached the entrance. Ryou couldn't stop fidgeting as the staff member fumbled for the keys. It felt like an eternity until the guy finally found the right one and, as soon as the lock clicked and the gate creaked open, Ryou bolted ahead, oblivious that the staff members did not follow.

By the time he realized something was amiss, the gate slammed shut behind him.

Ryou turned around only to see the staff members leaving as if nothing out of the ordinary had just transpired. Before he could even think to call them back, he heard the shuffling of leaves along with the distinct sensation of having eyes fixed on his back. Ryou slowly turned back around and, sure enough, there it was: the previously well-hidden pokémon now stood right before his eyes as if it’d just sprung from the shadows.

Ryou took a step back, conspicuously aware he had no snacks or treats on him as he felt his back press against the grates. His eyes darted around the scene just in time to see a small crowd of expectant onlookers gathering around the enclosure. His heart sank as he realized that, rather than going through the motions of overzealous safety regulations, he’d been signing away his every right to bodily autonomy and his precious little life.

There had to be a mistake! Ryou wasn’t ready to become zoo feed—he was too young for that!

He felt his pockets for anything that could help him out of his predicament as the Serperior inched closer and closer. Alas, lint and spare change made for poor candidates to divert the nearing predator’s attention from his far more appetizing flesh.

This couldn’t be it—Ryou had to find another way!

He wanted to scream and run, fight back and make a scene, sour the spectacle in hopes they’d call it off and get him out of there. But he couldn’t move! The Serperior’s piercing glare held him paralyzed from head to toe, making him but another spectator to his impending fate.

And his seat was just to die for!

The Serperior slithered towards its prey and Ryou felt every fiber in his body stiffen as he watched the serpent-like pokémon glide across the floor. His cock, however, grew achingly hard beneath his pants, throbbing at the feeling of sheer helplessness as it twitched to the thought of each implication of what was coming.

The crowd thickened around the enclosure. Some were clearly hot under the collar, chuckling uneasily and exchanging incredulous looks, while others turned around and whipped out their phones, making peace signs and puckering their lips to snap selfies at the scene. None seemed too bothered that a teenage boy had been thrown as live-feed to some critter—only mildly intrigued by the novelty. The lack of concern further enticed the main course of the show.

When the Serperior finally stood by the feet of its prey, Ryou had been reduced to a wet, shivering mess. His teeth chattered and prickles covered his skin as the serpent pokémon crawled up his leg. He bit back a moan as it booped his crotch with the tip of its nose. Why did his own looming end thrill him so?

The Serperior climbed over Ryou’s shoulders and weaved itself around the back of his neck before wrapping the rest of its meal between its coils. Though paralysis had already stripped him of movement, and his body lay covered beneath his clothes and the swirling mass of his predator, Ryou felt more naked and exposed than ever.

He knew he was toast.

Slow and gentle, the Serperior laid its captive on the floor as if scared it would break him. It certainly could, considering the vast edge in power and mass it held over the helpless boy. Ryou bucked his hips at the thought.

The Serperior crept its head beside its coiled body and lined face to face with its meal. Despite the craving hunger in its stare, the creature still kept a regal air about itself, moving with such poise and dignity as to tempt its prey towards their own sweet release.

Or maybe Ryou was just a little freak. Could be either, really.

So enthralled he was, that only when the Serperior opened its maw just above his head, covering his face in its hot, steamy breath, did Ryou come to his senses. By then, he could barely eek a startled gasp before the hungry predator gobbled up his head all at once.

And just like that, the Serperior began eating its entire boy meal, clothes and all.

Ryou went taut as a bowstring, trembling from head to toe as his captor took claim of his body. His nails dug crescents on the heels of his hands as he writhed and squirmed, grinding his cock against the squeezing coils. He whimpered loudly as the first beads of pre-cum stained his trousers, dropping any pretense of embarrassment or shame now that the enveloping flesh muffled out his wanting cries and hid his lustful face.

The Serperior wasn’t bothered in the slightest as it gorged itself on the decadent treat. It loosened its coils just enough for its head to squeeze through, driving its prey into a self-pleasuring frenzy from the increased stimulation of its tight, consuming embrace.

Meanwhile, Ryou lost himself to the bliss of the moment, surrendering unto every lick of pleasure that jolted through his body as if heedless of his imminent demise. A delectable, if regrettably small, treat for his unwitting sacrifice.

Much like himself, one could say.

Tension racked his body, stretching every muscle to the limit as the caressing lips crept over his midriff, inching tantalizingly close to his ragingly erect cock. It ached for the tight embrace of pulsating flesh, quivering at its nearing touch as if begging to be consumed and melt away into a swirling pool of pleasure.

Ryou shifted and squirmed, toes curling in anticipation as his hips finally passed into the aperture of the maw. Then, as if it could somehow sense its prey’s arousal, the Serperior jammed its tongue against Ryou’s ass and taint, squishing his cock against its soft palate as it swished its tongue to wring out each drop of flavor from its tasty morsel.

Ryou nearly convulsed as he went soaring over the edge, squealing and contorting himself in pleasure to each thick gush of white before his body went limp. His legs were slurped without a hitch, his body all but numb as he basked in the comforting warmth of his afterglow. He even tried to toe-off his shoes before having his feet swallowed, the considerate little snack.

Ryou lay still as the surrounding embrace of hot, billowing flesh tucked him in. Embers of pleasure still lingered throughout his body, and he whimpered each time the walls tugged at his overtly sensitive nethers. He could scarcely believe what had just happened; not only had he just been eaten alive and whole before a cheering crowd, he’d actually gotten off to it. To even think on whether the crowd had noticed his arousal or not made him flustered beyond belief.

At least he wouldn’t fret on it for long. He shuddered at the realization.

Gods, even now that he lay en route to being digested and disappear forever, his insides flared and tingled at his impending fate.

His surroundings settled and quieted down, a clear signal his predator intended to sleep him off. Ryou felt his eyelids grow heavier as the cushioning flesh grew softer. He stole a hand between his legs and gently kneaded the achingly sensitive tip of his cock with his fingers, huddling himself up and closing his eyes as he decided to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short, extremely self-indulgent vore smut to go along with this amazing commission I got from the uber-talented [KEENDEE MIYAVI](https://twitter.com/KENDEE_Miyavi)!
> 
> Go give a like and share to the art [on their page](https://twitter.com/KENDEE_Miyavi/status/1364593633056288769)!


End file.
